Valentine's day
by Bloody-red-scar
Summary: Zuko and Jet celebrate Valentine's day together. Well, what else can I say to this?


"Hurry up!" Jet yelled, chuckling to himself. It was Valentine's day and Jet was planing to take Zuko on a romantic dinner for so long. "I'm coming. Give me few more seconds!" Zuko yelled from upstairs. He checked his hair for the last time in the mirror before he ran downstairs.

"You look perfect!" Jet smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. They been together for 7 months already. Ever since they started dating, their lives completely changed. Jet had someone to live for and Zuko had someone who cares about him, except for his uncle.

"So, where are we going?" Zuko asked, raising a eyebrow a little and giving Jet a smile. One of his rare, but beautiful smiles. "To my apartment. I have everything ready." Jet said, smirking lightly.

Jet looked behind Zuko, looking for Iroh. He wasn't there. "Zuko is gonna stay at my place tonight!" Jet yelled all over the apartment. "Don't worry. We won't get drunk." Jet added, somehow with a little of sarcasm. Zuko chuckled lightly, opening the door from the apartment, read for the night.

"I will see you tomorrow uncle. Don't worry. I will be fine." Zuko yelled, walking out of the apartment. Jet followed him like a puppy. "Have fun." Iroh said before Jet closed the door behind him, still having his signature smirk.

Jet chuckled as Zuko grabbed his hand and leaded him downstairs. "Slow down hun. We will get there in few minutes." Zuko's smile only got bigger, turning on his heel, facing Jet. Jet grabbed Zuko by his waist, pulling him closer.

"So, are we gonna have dinner or something?" Zuko asked. He leaned to the side, resting at Jet's side while walking. "I don't know. You will have to find out by yourself. I will only tell ou one thing. It will be awesome." Jet smiled, resting his head on Zuko's who was one head shorter. "Well, that didn't helped a lot, but I guess when you say it will be awesome, then it will be awesome." Zuko sighed.

He really did hoped that their first Valentine's day together will be awesome. Christmas haven't gone too good. Jet could only stay for few minutes and then he went back to his apartment. He promised Smellerbee and Longshot that he would spend Christmas with them. Zuko was left alone with his tea loving uncle who had been talking about tea. It was hard to be alone without his other half.

"Oh, and I forgot. I will make sure you will remember this Valentine's day forever." Jet smiled. Zuko blushed lightly, turning away. Jet noticed it, chuckling. "I still can't believe you hide your face when you're blushing because of me. We have a deal, right?" Zuko nodded. He promised him that he will not hide a blush from him few months ago. He really didn't liked when someone saw him blushing. Including Jet. Blushing was for girls. And he wasn't a girl!

Jet rolled his eyes. "Zuko, what will I do with you?" Jet sighed. He really didn't felt like getting into a fight with his babe during Valentine's day. "But you know how much I hate blushing." Zuko mumbled. Jet chuckled.

Few drops of rain tapped on Jet's shoulders as he looked up. "Great. It's gonna rain." Jet sighed, taking off his jacket and putting it on Zuko's shoulder. "I don't need it Jet. Keep it. I'm gonna be fine." Zuko protested. Jet just shook his head, glaring. "No, keep it. I don't want you to catch a cold." Zuko rolled his eyes. His hair was gonna get wet anyway. "Ah, you're terrible. Fine. I will take the goddamn jacket." Zuko growled. Jet gave him a knowing smirk.

"You want the jacket secretly, right?" Damn it. He got him right there. Zuko nodded awkwardly. He really did like the smell. Maybe the jacket was a bit big, it was still good. "Zuko, you could just tell me. I could have give it to you." Jet chuckled, smiling.

He stared into those golden eyes. They where so beautiful. He could just go and kiss Zuko right here. And without a second thought, he stopped Zuko from walking, turning him around. "What is it Jet?"

He leaned down a little, brushing his lips against Zuko's. They felt so good. Jet felt Zuko smile into the kiss, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Jet putted a hand around Zuko's waist, and hand behind his head, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. The rain fell from the sky as it tapped their shoulder, making the atmosphere even more romantic. Zuko pulled after a while, breathing hardly.

They shared a smile. A smile so sweet that any person would be jealous. "Let's go already into my apartment. You gotta be freezing." Zuko nodded lightly. Jet grabbed Zuko's hand, running into the apartment. Jet still had his smile on and so did Zuko.

Jet loved him so much that no one could imagine. He would do anything to him. Heck, he would even die for him. He would do all of this for him just to see his love smile forever.

Jet turned around as they ran, smiling. Zuko returned the smile. '_Damn it. He's so cute.'_ Jet thought, smiling.

Finally, after few minutes they got into Jet's apartment. Jet opened the door, running into the apartment and closing the door behind him. "Smellerbee and Longshot are gone for the night. I wanted them to leave so we could be alone for a while." Zuko nodded, taking of the jacket.

"Let me get a towel for you." Jet stepped into the bathroom, grabbing a slightly dark brown towel, walking over to Zuko. He putted the towel on Zuko's head. He started rubbing his hair, getting it dry. "Jet, you know I just can dry my hair with my fire bending, right?" Jet nodded, but didn't stopped. "I told you Zuko that I don't wanna see you fire bending. You can get into trouble."

Zuko sighed. Jet was right. If someone saw him fire bending he would be death. Jet removed the towel, kissing Zuko's dry hair. "Now, can we go eat since I'm getting really hungry?" Zuko asked. Jet rolled his eyes. He gave Zuko a butterfly kiss on the lips, leaving into the kitchen.

He wanted to cook something romantic, but it didn't went well. He almost set the whole house on fire. Jet ended up buying noodles and two pieces of strawberry cake.

"What are we having?" Zuko asked, sitting to the table. Jet showed Zuko the noodles and Zuko's expression turned into something that said, 'I knew that you can't cook even a simple soup.' Jet gave him smile, putting it on the table. "Well, it's better then nothing. I could have set the house on fire." Jet chuckled, starting to eat. Zuko chuckled a little.

Zuko always knew that Jet wasn't the cooking type. He was more the romantic type. "Well, I know that this isn't what you wanted, but this was all I could do." Jet said. Zuko smiled a little. "You know that I don't really care about how you cook or what you cook. It doesn't matter. As you long as you love me I don't really care." Jet's face turned a little happier. "Thanks hun. What would I do without you?" Jet chuckled. He knew very good that Zuko will not answer him this question. He asked him once and got a kiss as a response.

"Don't ask me, remember?" Jet nodded his head. He chuckled, leaving a kiss on Zuko's cheek. Zuko chuckled, rewarding Jet with a kiss on the lips. Jet smiled into the kiss, nipping Zuko's lip. Zuko moaned, wiggling his hips.

Jet grabbed Zuko by his waist, carrying him to the couch. Jet throwed Zuko down on the couch, crawling on top of him. Jet's started nibbling Zuko's earlobe, taking off Zuko's shirt. Jet stared at Zuko's chest, smirking. His eyes full of lust.

Jet's hand trialed down Zuko's chest, felling the well build abs. His hands trialed even lower to Zuko's trouses. Zuko gasped as he jerked off Jet's hand, sitting up.

"I-I'm sorry Jet. You know that I can't, Y-you know why, right?" Jet stared at him for a while. After a while he finally figured out what was Zuko talking about. "Oh, I didn't know. You never told me."

Jet smiled a little, giving Zuko a kiss on the forehead. "You know that nothing changes the fact that I love you, right?" Zuko nodded, smiling. "You wanna talk about it, Zuko?" Jet asked. "It may help sometimes. I'm your boyfriend. You can be sure that I will keep it just for myself." Jet gave Zuko a small smile.

"It's okay Jet. I don't need to talk about it." Zuko sighed, putting back his shirt on. "Can we move over to the desert?" Zuko asked. Jet nodded, walking into the kitchen. He took one piece of the strawberry cake from the fridge, walking back into the living room and sitting next to Zuko. "You wanna me to feed you with it or you wanna eat it alone?" Zuko blushed lightly, taking the cake. "I-I will eat it alone. I'm not a small kid." Zuko protested. Jet grinned, resting his lips on Zuko's shoulder.

"Aw, you're so cute when you blush." jet chuckled, kissing Zuko's shoulder. Zuko turned around, putting the cake on the table that was there and relaxed. After few hours he could finally relax. He leaned down a little, laying his head on Jet's chest. Jet lied back a little, kissing Zuko's head few times.

"You don't really wanna talk about it?"Zuko nodded lightly, burying his head into Jet's chest. "Okay hun. I will not push you into it." Jet said, smiling a little. But only a little. Zuko needed to tell him someday. Jet chuckled as he looked down to see half asleep Zuko. "Aw, you're not gonna leave me here awake, sleepy head, right?" Jet asked, smiling.

Zuko rolled to the other side, opening his eyes again. "I didn't have any sleep last night. I was waiting all night for today." Zuko mumbled. Jet chuckled a little, playing with Zuko's hair. "And another day without sex." Jet said, chuckling. Zuko looked at him, smiling.

"So, when is your birthday?"

* * *

Finally. I finished this after 2 days. School and my sickness got in the way. Well, I hope ya like it!


End file.
